Happiness
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: Inspired by this tumblr post: "Okay but what if the next time Shotaro and Philip are shown for a KR crossover or whatever they're wearing matching wedding rings. No one brings it up. or Someone goes up to Shotaro like, 'so who's the wife' and Philip just raises his hand." OP, you wanted a fic, here's the fic. I hope you like it! Now with sequel!
1. Chapter 1

_Inspiration by a tumblr post. I saw the prompt and liked it, and OP wanted a fic, so I thought, why not write it, since it's been so long since I wrote anything fictional! So have at it - ice's first fic in like, 5 years!_

* * *

The wedding of Tomari Shinnosuke and Shijima Kiriko was phenomenal, with a guest list of over 200, including all 27 floors of the whole of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (TMPD), all the people they came into contact with through their cases during Shinnosuke's one year as Drive, and other personal friends. More importantly, the guest list also included close to 20 generations of Kamen Riders who came before them.

It was all because of that one case. That one case that required them to work with one Kamen Rider Accel, aka Terui Ryu. Kiriko had insisted on inviting Terui, his wife and their daughter to their wedding.

Everything just snowballed after that. Terui Aki- no, Narumi Akiko, Terui's wife, was apparently ecstatic upon receiving the invitation, and proceeded to invite her subordinates in the Narumi Detective Agency, as well as the Fuuto Police Department ("Connections don't come along every day!" Kiriko had reasoned when they got Akiko's RSVP). Upon hearing that, one Philip (one half of the other other rider in Fuuto, according to Akiko's RSVP) had plunged into research about Riders, and suddenly, close to 20 generations of Riders had all but dropped whatever they were doing in life and come to Tokyo to attend this random wedding ceremony.

Just like that, Shinnosuke and Kiriko found themselves greeting a whole bunch of people whom they had never seen before in their lives, welcoming them into the reception hall with great confusion. In fact, Shinnosuke was sure he forgot 100% of their names and Rider associations within 30 seconds of introductions. Because if just inviting the Riders was not enough, Philip had somehow managed to get the Riders' teams, or friends, or family, or enemies (what? Just, what?) to come as well.

Well, he'd forgotten most of them, anyway. There were some introductions that stuck with him. Like that huge group of friends(? Shinnosuke wasn't entirely sure of their relationship with each other) that was made up of multicolored 'Imagins' that frankly looked like people dressed in monster suits you'd find in a themed park. Fine, he's fought his fair share of Roidmudes, he shouldn't be so judgmental of those who didn't look exactly human. _Like Chase_.

In a way, he supposes every of them had a quirk, like that man who quoted his grandmother while pointing to the sky while his partner Rider just buried his face in his hands, or the hyperactive one who had bounded up to him, introduced himself as the friend of all Riders, and then proceeded to inform Shinnosuke that they were "now Friends."

"Wow," Kiriko had feigned slumping at his side when they had finished welcoming every last guest into the hall, "I didn't know there were so many Riders that came before us."

"Yeah. And these aren't all, just those that we… well, they could get a hold of," Shinnosuke agreed, putting an arm around his new wife. He looked down at her, and for a second he couldn't believe they were finally married. Two stubborn workaholics who were unable to deal with their own feelings. On hindsight, Gou had seen it from the very moment they all met. Everyone else had come to see it. Everyone but the two of them, themselves.

Oh well, that was all in the past now. They had each other now. "Come on, you must be starving. The dress just now must have been heavy and taken a lot of energy to walk around in."

Kiriko nodded, and they entered the hall, seeking the food table. Along the way, she saw the Rider guests mingling, probably introducing themselves to each other just as they did to her and Shinnosuke mere moments ago. On the other side of the room, she could see the guests from TMPD, cautiously relaxed as they chatted among themselves, but occasionally glancing at the colorful and diverse Rider side. They were probably sizing up those non-human-looking ones, trying to determine if they were going to be threats.

As if sensing that tension as well, Gou leapt up to the stage, grabbed the microphone and said, "Welcome everyone once again! As the brother of the bride, let me just say a few words. We are all gathered here in celebration of my sister's frankly slightly miraculous wedding – trust me, the whole Special Investigations Unit was half doubtful either of them would ever pluck up the courage to properly go out, let alone get married. Anyway, back to the point. We are among friends here! So let's all put away our guns and fangs – literally, because I know there are those among you who actually have those – and just enjoy the evening! And if there are those of you who need a clearer message: violence will not be tolerated, but discrimination will be even less tolerated. With that, enjoy! Music, please!"

Not for the first time that year, Kiriko realized how much her younger brother had grown up since he came back from overseas; when she looked up at her husband's face, she saw that same pride written over his face.

* * *

"…and that's the story of how we got married!" Akiko finished telling her story to her temporary audience.

"Good for you Terui!" "Sounds like your wife did you good!" No less than five from within the circle that had gathered around their group commented with similar comments.

Shoutarou laughed, "You have no idea how hard it was to deal with this guy when he first came to Fuuto. It was painful."

"That's only because Shroud was trying to replace you with him," Philip pointed out.

"Well, this is very interesting," a new voice chirped in. Everyone's attention turned to a girl dressed in a goth style – albeit a very formal goth style.

"What do you mean, Tomoko?" A man Akiko identified as Fourze, also known as Kisaragi Gentarou ('The man who is friends with all Kamen Riders!' Her mind reminded her) asked.

Tomoko reached into her bag and pulled out an iPad. "Well, I have this database of Kamen Riders ("Shh, Philip, let her finish!" Akiko heard Shoutarou say to his partner, before she saw him pushing the younger boy behind him) and apparently, this is the first time the main rider managed to get his happy ending."

"How do you mean?" The main character of the evening's event, Shinnosuke and his wife approached their group (which was quickly expanding into a big group of Riders-and-friends/family/enemies). It was the groom who had asked that question.

"Well," Tomoko elaborated, "no other main rider has ever had a love interest that worked out for him. Most main riders did not have a love interest, like Blade, Decade and Wizard."

"Ha! Did you hear that Tsukasa? You had 'no love interest'." "Shut up Kaito."

Ignoring the quips, the girl continued, "anyway, others, like Kiva and his father, who was the main rider of his time, had tragic love stories."

At that Shizuka patted Wataru's shoulder. "I'm fine, really, Shizuka-chan."

"So far, the only weddings that have happened are between current-day Ixa, Nago Keisuke and Asou Megumi, and then Accel, that's Terui Ryu and Akiko-san. Both are secondary riders. So in fact, this is only the third successful love story, and the first that involves a main rider."

"Woah! Hold on there!" Nago Keisuke protested, "Why am I a secondary rider? What makes me secondary to Kiva? I'm Nago-san you know! 7-5-3! Don't you know who I am? Oi, let go of me Megumi, you don't understand, they…" Everyone watched as he got dragged away by his wife.

"Wait a second, what about him? He's a main rider." Everyone's attention was called by Gentarou, and when they followed his outstretched hand and pointed finger, they found at the end of it… Shoutarou. More specifically, his left arm, that was crossed over his right, and the ring that was slipped over his ring finger.

"Oh gosh, you're right! Since when were you married, Hidari?" Tsukasa asked from Shoutarou's left, shocked that he hadn't noticed it before (and then wondering how Daiki hadn't pointed it out to him, with his eye for precious items.)

At this point, Shinnosuke was half dizzy with all the talking, and trying to keep up with all the names and threads of conversation.

Eiji nudged him from his other side, smirking. "So who's the lucky lady?"

Shoutarou didn't answer, he just drew his fedora over his rapidly reddening face.

"Come on, don't be shy now. My tragic love story was revealed in front of everyone, it can't be any worse."

"Grandmother once said-" "Tendou no." "Marriage is the one thing a man must never be ashamed of." "God Tendou." "No, I am the man who walked the path of Gods."

"The Prince demands an answer right now." "Shut up, Sieg, now."

"Are they here today? I would love to meet another Rider couple!"

Akiko and Terui, the two people who seemed to know, just smiled quietly with their knowledge and looked expectantly at Shoutarou.

A hand raised itself from behind Shoutarou – a left hand, adorned with a platinum wedding ring that matched the one on Shoutarou's. As if realizing that everyone's eyes have left him now to some point above his head, the detective tilted and turned his head left to look up, and in doing so, revealed his partner, Philip, hand raised.

"Philip!"

"Sorry, Shoutarou, I thought I'd just save you the trouble." He dropped his hand to wrap it around his partner's waist in an attempt to calm him down.

"HA! I knew it!" Eiji cried triumphantly. "I totally saw this coming!"

Everyone was busy firing questions at the newly revealed couple, "When did it happen?" "Why did you not invite us I thought we were friends!"

Shoutarou sighed. This was exactly why he didn't want to have a big wedding. Well, this and the possible repercussions from homophobic people. And their bank account.

"Don't worry, Gentarou, you didn't miss anything. We basically didn't even have a ceremony or reception, since neither of us has any biological family left. We just had dinner, the four of us, fter the paperwork. That's it. It happened about a year after I came back." Philip to the rescue. Shoutarou was ever so glad he married this man.

Shinnosuke smiled. He could see the light in both their eyes when they talked with or about each other. It was the same light that he was sure resided in his own eyes the whole day that day.

The light of happiness.

* * *

 _Well, my writing skills have definitely deteriorated but I'm working on it! More fics to come soon (I hope!) In any case hope you enjoyed this, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I read through it and it's not quite fluffy enough for my taste, so here it is. A second chapter dedicated to ShouxPhil fluff._

* * *

"Philip, do you wanna drive today?" Shoutarou asked his partner as he tossed his helmet over. The wedding reception had just ended and everyone either headed back up to their hotel rooms, if they did not already live in Tokyo, or drove back home.

For Team W, as Shoutarou liked to secretly call their gang in his head, Fuuto was a bordering city and so they decided to just take a day trip to Tokyo and return on the same day.

Akiko and Ryu had gotten a car in the last year, what with the addition of Haruna to their family. Shoutarou personally thought it was scary how Ryu went from stone-faced policeman to baby-talking father in a split second, but don't let Ryu hear that. Of course, Shoutarou and Philip could always just pile into the car, but for one they didn't want to intrude, and for another, Shoutarou didn't want to listen to Ryu's baby talk. He felt embarrassed for him.

So the two-in-one Rider rode their own bike there, and would ride it back now.

Philip caught the helmet thrown in his direction, and with a slightly confused face, answered, "Sure, if you're too tired to do so." He got on the bike and fastened his helmet on while waiting for his partner to wrap his arms around his waist, signalling that he was ready to go.

He didn't have to wait long before the familiar warmth of Shoutarou's arms pressed against his torso, the feeling not unlike that of the W driver materializing. The soft thump of what he assumed was Shoutarou's head between his shoulder blades set off a small flame in Philip's heart - his partner was rarely this affectionate in public. He must be really exhausted to let himself go like that.

Philip let go of the right handle, let his hand drop to caress the arms around him for an extended second, before telling the man behind him, "Let's go."

It wasn't often that Shoutarou let the younger boy - or, man, he supposes - drive, but today, he was feeling like hugging him from the back, rather than having Philip against his own. Philip was taller than him now, and Shoutarou was always at his desk typing up case reports that more often than not Philip was the one who came up behind him to wrap his arms around him. Philip also always went to bed after he did, caught up in whatever research he was on before he would realize Shoutarou was no longer on the couch in the garage and must therefore be asleep in the next room. So sometime in the night he would crawl into bed, right beside the detective, and draw him into his arms. That way Shoutarou would wake up in the cradle of his arms the next morning.

It was a wonderful feeling of being protected, of knowing that his partner had his back (literally, hah).

But tonight he wanted to have Philip in his own arms, wanted the feeling of knowing he had this man in his life, and never letting go of him. They had a 3-hour long ride back home. Plenty of time for Shoutarou to indulge in this uncharacteristically possessive emotion of his that he would never let the world see on a regular basis.

* * *

"Wake up, Shoutarou, we're here," Shoutarou heard Philip's voice saying. He must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way home. He opened the eyes said he did not even remember closing and took in his surroundings. They were already back at the detective agency.

Philip gently lifted his helmet off before pulling him up before steering him into the office.

Shoutarou took advantage of his own half-asleep state (if anyone saw him, he could feign ignorance, that he was not fully awake and conscious of his actions) and clung on tight to Philip's vest. Not that there was much to hold onto, what with the suit so form-fitting. Of course, the fact was that he was half-conscious, that he would not remember the next morning how Philip chuckled fondly at his child-like behavior, or how he presses a kiss to the top of Shoutarou's head.

All he knew was that they somehow managed to get into night clothes, washed up and into bed. And once again Shoutarou would find himself waking up in the embrace of Philip's arms when the sun rose.

* * *

 _First fluff in 5 years, still out of practice haha but review if you liked it anyway! Arigatou~_


End file.
